Playing Matchmaker
by storyteller362
Summary: Isabel likes the idea of Gabe being her big brother and decided that he and Elena are perfect together and decides to play match maker. What happens when her abuela gets involved? R&R!


**For Silverwolf who suggested that I write Isabel likes the idea of Gabe being her big brother and decided that he and Elena are perfect together and decides to play match maker. Thanks for the suggestion! Took awhile to set up the premise but I think I got it.**

 **No notes or anything this time around. As always don't leave your underwear in the kitchen, lol. Nope just please read and review!**

* * *

Isabel Castillo Flores looked at the invitation in her hand as she found it crumbled near her trashcan. It was to the Father's Day festival her school held last week. They could bring other people besides their fathers of course, it was just a day to celebrate the men in their lives. Richie Cantu brought his adopted father. Chico Rocha brought his grandfather. Then Alejandra Gomez brought her older brother who was watching her.

She wanted to bring her abuelo but Francisco was on his second honeymoon with abuela. They went to the kingdom of Cariza and were visiting with King Joaquin during part of it. Then her cousin Esteban claimed he was too busy, which in fairness, he was. So, Isabel had brought her guard, Gabe. It was fun and to see Esteban actually show up to the party made her night.

"What are you looking at mija?" asked Luisa as she peered over her nieta's shoulder. "Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yea," she said brightly. "Esteban actually did come, he meet all of my friends and Senorita Belinda. I just thought of how much I liked it when Gabe was there though. A lot of my friends liked him and it was fun. He taught everyone this move that he made up and everyone was doing it."

Isabel flashed back to that night as she could remember the lively band. Gabe right there being a bit of a dork but somehow one of his dance moves became a hit. He didn't wear his guard uniform and when someone asked him who he was with, he'd say that he was with Isabel and they were family. It was sweet and when Esteban showed up all three of them were dancing together. The smell of desert and hot air came back to her.

Luisa smiled at the crumbled-up invitation as Isabel threw it back away. It clearly wasn't needed now and served as a reminder of that night. "Sounds like you had fun. I'm sorry your abuelo couldn't be there."

"I wouldn't want you rescheduling your second honeymoon abuela. It was fun and, well, I guess it might sound silly but it was like I had a brother that night. Like Alejandra although it wouldn't be the same unless," she said feeling herself get embarrassed at admitting that. Not that she disliked Gabe, she just never saw him as more than a guard. Until the Father's Day dance happened. She supposed that she could call him like a brother now, but it wouldn't be official unless Gabe and Elena married-

Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of her sister and Gabe together. Granted, she never thought of her sister's relationships before but Isabel could see it. They were perfect! At least from what little she knew about Gabe. Maybe she could question him a little more before jumping into things.

"Mija," said Luisa as she waved a hand in front of her nieta's face.

"Sorry abuela, I just got an idea for a homework assignment," she said being honest. This would surely let her be able to question Gabe and get her math homework done. Luisa gave her a strange look for a moment puzzled. "We're studying statistics in math this week. One of our assignments is to make a list of five questions and ask ten people them. Three of them we made as a class and two of them our own. I think I thought of a good question."

"And you want to use your last questions to see if Gabe would be interested in Elena to be your brother," guessed Luisa as Isabel looked at her stunned to guess that before she could even explain. She looked at the ground flushing. "Isabel I'm not going to give you permission to mess with your sister's love life."

Looking up, Isabel sighed as she looked at her. "I'm sorry abuela."

"Sorry?" asked Luisa as she raised an eyebrow at Isabel. Luisa had to admit she hadn't thought about Gabe and Elena getting together. She was impressed with him she had to admit. "Unless I'm invited of course, what kind of information do you have on him and what questions did your class make together?"

A little stunned Isabel shrugged on what she knew about Gabe. Enough she supposed since he is her guard and all. Although the other questions were right in her bag, as she dug through it and showed her grandmother the questions. What is your favorite color? Do you like chocolate? What is your favorite meal?

"Well the meal and chocolate will be how we will set up that part of the date. We know Elena pretty well, it's Gabe we've got to know more about," she said as she disappeared as Isabel looked puzzled before she came back from somewhere with Gabe. She didn't even get her last two questions!

Gabe only smiled as he looked down at her. "So what questions do you have?" Her abuela winked at her knowing that there was a plan. Luisa pulled him up a chair as he looked a bit confused, she was getting him pret-ty comfortable.

"What is your favorite color? Do you like chocolate? What is your favorite meal?" she asked as Luisa was getting prepared for something.

"Red, absolutely and of every kind, and quesadilla's," he said as his stomach rumbled. "Did your class make up the favorite subject one? I remember mine did when I was in that school."

Still shocked and unsure of her abuela's plan she only shook her head.

Then Luisa got involved. "That is a good question, what was your favorite subject in school Gabe?" she pressed as Isabel knew where this was going now. Start a conversation and ask questions about what to do for the date. First get the main five questions out of the way as she thought of more questions to spin off her final one. Isabel quickly wrote down his answers and waited for his new one.

"History," he said quickly enough as both of them got a good look at him. Really? She would have assumed something like home ec.

"One more question," said Isabel as Luisa shot her a look before raising her eyebrows this was a good one and would lead to a lot of information. "What do you like to do when you're not working?"

Gabe looked thoughtful before answering. "I like to go and visit my parents and family." Isabel quickly wrote that down and turned it around to ask more questions. At least her first five questions were asked. Now she could just pretend to write or start digging deep.

"So do you have a big family Gabe?" pressed Isabel as Luisa looked at him.

Gabe looked excited to be talking about his family. That's always a good sign if he liked to talk about his family. "Not my immediate family no, it's just me and my parents. My extended family wow, I have a lot. My mom is the youngest of five kids and- Oh I probably shouldn't be getting into too much detail for a fourth-grade statistics lesson." He said before turning back to the door.

"No, it's okay I'm curious now anyway. Do you have any cousin's Isabel's age?" asked Luisa. Family was always a good way to start a conversation.

"Actually I do. My cousin Veronica, she's eight and she's a fireball if you ask me. Hmm wow my extended family there's a lot of us on my mom's side. On my dad's side, he's the middle child of three but each of them have grandkids of their own."

"Wow that's a lot," mused Isabel wondering about Veronica now. They would probably get along if she meet the girl.

Proud Gabe stood up a bit taller. "I'm one of the last Nunez's to pass on my family name since there's a lot of female cousins."

"So you want kids one day?" asked Luisa as he rubbed the back of his neck suddenly shy or embarrassed about that.

"Yea, when I was a kid I wanted a lot like the rest of my family. I still would like four one day though. Is this getting too perso-"

Luisa stopped him from finishing that sentence to switch to something else. That seemed to ease his mind a little. Roberto Nunez, his dad, started to appreciate him a lot more and even called him a good baker. The way he talked about his mother was just so sweet and uplifting. Gabe even liked to talk about his extended family very much mentioning his aunt Maya as his favorite aunt, although his aunt Alicia is his godmother. A couple of his cousins lived around the world, some as far as Galdiz. That must have been some family reunion, thought Isabel wondering what those were like.

Luisa was impressed by his answers too. She liked him before but now she was sure that she could see Gabe as a good potential suitor. She had to admit a ten-year-old Gabe in a charm school sounded pretty funny after hearing that story.

Their conversation started to move on past family as the questions started to flow into other topics. Abuela was right, it was easy to get information from him once they started talking and he loosened up. Then as they talked she took notes of what she could set them up on. Even just one date would make her happy even if it didn't turn out well. Right now, Isabel just wanted to hear about his thoughts on her sister.

Stopping him from starting a story about something he did as a kid, Isabel cut right to the chase. Or rather at least stopped him from talking. "Gabe can I ask a somewhat personal question?" she asked as Luisa stopped laughing to look at Isabel. The look on her face said to stop talking right now.

"Um, depends on the question."

"What do you think about-" She held her breath for a moment looking at her feet. "My sister? Like have you thought about her as more than a friend?"

At this he shifted into his seat as his back stiffened and his eyes grew wide. Oh no, just ruined it by asking that. Although judging from his body language the way he shifted and the smallest glimmer of a smile on his face, Isabel knew. She hoped abuela would have seen that. He did like her sister but before he could even open his mouth the door flew open. There stood Elena looking for her family as she saw Isabel and Luisa.

"Abuela, Isabel, the cook said that dinner is ready. Oh, hi Gabe," she said out of breath as she looked to be running. "I'm just looking for everyone. It seems to be a busy day for everyone but me."

"That's right you have tonight and tomorrow off, don't you?" asked Luisa absentmindedly.

There might not be another time for the date, thought Isabel as she didn't know when Gabe would be off next. So, she had to adjust his schedule to match with Elena's tomorrow.

"I get tomorrow off too," said Gabe as he got up to leave the room as well for his own dinner. At this Isabel tried to hide a smile. Thankfully nobody seemed to catch that one as Luisa, Gabe, and Elena were getting along talking about dinner as they walked.

Hmm she watched her sister react to that with a smile as she just lightly punched his shoulder, "we should do something then." At this Luisa and Isabel shared a look with each other. Nothing seemed to come from the initial comment though. Which, Isabel was hoping to happen. They walked into the dining room to eat as Gabe headed straight toward the kitchens. He wasn't allowed to eat with them and would sometimes guard the door as they ate.

Tomorrow though as Isabel thought of a good way to get them together. Elena would be off and so would Gabe. She just needed to set things up. Hmm, she thought, as she looked down at her answers that she had scribbled about Gabe. He liked horseback riding and enjoys the jaquin rides maybe she could get Skylar, Migs, or Luna to do something for them. She knew Gabe would go visit his parent's bakery tomorrow. All Isabel had to do was get Elena to go there too. Thinking about it more, Isabel had just the plans to go through with this.

First she would get them there. Then saw that she had to go to a friend's house, maybe Cristina's, and they would go off together. Maybe drop the hint a little that they should do something while she was gone. Then go straight back to the castle and start to set up their romantic dinner. No one should be able to bother them if it was a secret place….

The next day Isabel got up to find Luisa sitting at the end of her bed. "I have a plan."

"I got one too," said Isabel as she explained them going off together.

"How are they going to see it as a date versus anytime they are usually together though?" pressed Luisa as she raised an eyebrow. True, they would hang out sometimes. That tour of Cordoba, training day and night for olaball, training for the knight tournament, that didn't seem very different. "I say we send the jaquins to take them to the falls or something."

"But isn't the date really the dinner so nothing really goes wrong on that end? I can't follow them on the jaquins without them not-"

The knock on the door stopped her midsentence as Elena poked her head in. "Breakfast is ready. Hey, what are you two doing today? Maybe all three of us could do something together."

With this Luisa got up to look at her granddaughter and then nodded at Isabel. "Your sister and I were making plans to go on a hiking trip together and lunch. Just the two of us since the painting."

At this Elena nodded completely understanding the need to talk about that and what not. "Just thought we'd do something together. Mateo and Naomi are on a school camping trip this weekend. Abuelo is having some kind of get together and Esteban isn't the first person I'd be looking for on an off day."

At this Isabel giggled as she nodded in agreement. As much as she loved her cousin, he wasn't exactly the most fun to be with.

"Well why don't you do something with Gabe? He said he was off today too," pointed out Luisa as Isabel just nodded. They could make the dinner really romantic.

At this Elena nodded, "Yea I think I'll go find Gabe. We like each other and hang out. It's like the third time this week. At this rate we might as well get married." That last bit she was joking with a laugh at the end there. Isabel could see her cheeks were pink though. With that she went off to breakfast before finding her friend.

Both Isabel and Luisa shared a look. Third time this week?! When did that happen? Never the less they were going off together for the day and then they'll have a romantic dinner ready when they come back. It didn't matter what they did together either, thought Isabel, just as long as they were together. All she had to do was get the dinner ready.

After breakfast, she could see them going off to do something together. Isabel heard Elena say that she might not be back until dinner. Yay, that meant that she could take time and get dinner ready. Making sure they were gone, Isabel raced off to find a good place to set up their dinner. Ohh she remembered the sun room. Something could be set up there as she found Armando. Just a little white light.

"Armando, I'm having someone over for a date," she said before he looked surprised. "It's a secret though since I want to see if I like him and everything so don't tell anyone. I need a table set up for two in the sunroom."

"Uh sure," said Armando as he stuttered for someone to get the table and room set up. "And there was someone at the door for you. Is that the date?"

Oh no, she thought Felipe Bravo was her project partner, they were supposed to make a model of the solar system together for science. They had agreed on today to work on it together. Felipe was here and now the staff was going to think he was her date. She had to talk to him.

"I think I shoul-"

"NO! I mean no, Armando I can handle this," she said taking a breath. She didn't even get a chance to talk to him even a little more as she raced down to the parlor. Skidding to a stop she went into the kitchen to talk to the head chef.

"What can I do to help you princess Isabel?" asked the chef kindly.

"I need a large quesadilla with everything in it, a couple of tacos, and a tamale delivered to the sun room. I have a table being set up right now," said Isa taking a breath as the chef took that all in stride not questioning why she needed all of that food. "For when Gabe and Elena get back."

Racing down she had to beat one of the guards or Armando. Before someone else hears as she started down the steps to see Esteban talking to Felipe about something. Hopefully it was about school and he didn't hear her lie about the date.

"Felipe! We have to go work on this somewhere that is not here," she said adjusting her dress as she tugged at her hair as it was surely a mess in front of him. She smiled at him as he adjusted the box underneath his arm.

"Sure Isabel," he said as he looked at Esteban. "Thanks for the advice chancellor."

At this Esteban seemed proud as he straightened up. "Not a problem young man, I hope to see you around more."

Isabel rolled her eyes before dragging him off to the side. "Listen Felipe I'd like to finish your project but I've got other things going on," she said as she showed him the room with everything being set up. By the time they get back the sunroom will be the star gazing room she thought excitedly. "It's for my sister, I'm setting her up on a date with Gabe."

At this her classmate seemed to light up a little. Felipe remembered meeting Gabe at the Father's Day dance along with a bunch of different kids. "Neat, he's funny and they would be good together. I'm in what do I have to do?"

Hearing this Isabel looked surprised that he wanted to help her set them up. "You want to help me?" she asked surprised to see this.

"Why not? My mom reads all kind of romance novels and I have two older sisters. You could go with some soft music and candle light to set the mood," said Felipe excitedly as Isabel stared at him that he was into this. "Also some rose petals but make sure they're not near the candles."

Wordlessly she looked at the staff working away as they added in his suggestions. Wow, he was good at this. Behind her Luisa waltzed into the room looking around expectantly. "Wow Isabel this looks great. Who is this?" she asked looking at Felipe.

"Felipe, we're supposed to be working on a project. He gave in some input to this," she said simply.

After they said that heard voices. Gabe and Elena were back, but why? That didn't seem to matter as she saw the food being delivered and either Gabe or Elena say something about dinner being in the sun room. Then a reply saying that it was nice of them to have something prepared.

They opened the door and saw all three of them standing there as somehow the staff managed to disappear. Both Gabe and Elena stood there stunned, the room completely made up. There were rose petals on the floor, a music box playing softly, a hot dinner with wine being chilled, then candles light. Their reactions were priceless as well, thought Isabel. Elena was clearly impressed that Isabel had went through all this trouble. Gabe had turned red at what was happening.

Then Elena's voice cracked, "abuela?"

"I told you that I had dinner set up," replied Luisa cheekily as Isabel crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that this was going to go well. She had to admire her grandmother for not really beating around the bush.

"We figured that you should have a nice dinner," said Isabel smugly.

"A nice romantic dinner just for the two of you, the food just came out," chimed in Felipe as Isabel sent him an exasperated look. He didn't have to help although she liked his ideas. Felipe took Gabe's hand and Isabel took her sisters as they lead them over to sit down. "You know the rose petals were my idea."

At the boast Isabel rolled her eyes before grabbing him by his arm to head toward the door. "Have fun at dinner. We have a science project to finish," said Isabel after gesturing to Felipe. Luisa herded them toward the door. She had given both a glass to press against the door. Elena wasn't dressed up for this and neither was Gabe but it was her off day.

Back in the room Elena stared around, impressed and amused that she had been set up on a date with Gabe. She had to admit that she was proud of her sister for being this bold. Not only that but it was a date with Gabe. She wouldn't admit it out loud that she liked Gabe and the dinner date was quite romantic.

"They set us up on a date," whispered Gabe in a slight awe. "I'm actually speechless."

With that Elena looked at him with a smile pouring some of the wine. Why not go through with the date? It would be a chance to see each other in a romantic light for once. "Might as well enjoy it," she said holding her glass up. They tapped their glasses together as they each took a sip.

"Ohh yea I love these quesadilla's," said Gabe already starting to eat a little of it determined not to look like a pig.

"Hmm churros," said Elena as he tried to take one from the middle of the table. Then slapped his hand away as he tried to take one amused at that. "After dinner." She giggled as Gabe seemed to look far off.

"Yea," he said before smiling a bit dumbstruck and around the room before directly meeting her in the eye.

"This is actually really nice," she said eating some of her tamale. Her cheeks a bit bright as they looked at each other with smiles unable to really say much. Gabe nodded as she frowned he never acted this way around her before. "Gabe are you okay? You were fine earlier." She reached over and touched his forehead. Normal hmm…

He turned red at her touch wanting to put his true feelings on the table but unable as he kept eating bit by bit. "I just didn't expect this…."

"I didn't either, it's really nice though." She nudged his foot as Gabe gently nudged back. Alright they were slowly easing out how awkward this was at first.

"It's nice." He rubbed the back of his neck and keeps eating politely. "A real date."

Their first date, thought Elena as she realized that she had to make more moves on him. Judging from the smile on his face, it was probably because he was either nervous or thought that his position wouldn't allow him. No matter, as soon as she put her feelings out there he would too. She reached out for his free hand and took it smiling at him.

"Too much?"

"Perfect." With that he squeezed her hand back.

"Let's really enjoy this. I wonder where they got the idea to do this?" Elena mused over this realizing that her idea of a date was rolled into this and probably his…

Gabe flushed realizing that they answer to his questions were involved in setting this up. He should have suspicious as soon as she was asked his ideal date. "No idea," he said promptly eating more food. "So how about that rain this afternoon?"

They talked on and on for a while until Felipe had to go home. Luisa had to find Esteban and Francisco to make sure they didn't try to look for Elena. Not only that but she was tired. The date must have been going well since it struck eleven not too long after. The candle wicks dying down as they finished dinner and talking to each other. Outside the door Isabel's back was against the door and a content smile on her face, happy for her sister, hoping that it meant something.

The door opened as both Gabe and Elena didn't expect the youngest princess there.

"You know this was all her idea. If she hadn't questioned me for her homework," said Gabe with a sigh picking up the girl between pretending to sleep and actually falling asleep.

"We wouldn't have had this," finished Elena. "I'd love to hear that story in full next time." This playfully punch his other shoulder gentle. "I have to get to bed but thank you for the date."

Isabel opened one eye to see that Elena kissed his cheek before walking to her room. With Gabe still holding her he whispered in her ear. "No, thank you for that."


End file.
